Only The Good Die Young
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: They should have known that being in a Glee club, having a screwed up teacher, and all having their own weird issues, nothing is ever going to be normal for them. Yet they're still surprised. Puckleberry, Fabrevans, Fintana, Holly/Will.
1. Your Guardian Angel

So uh, this is my first Glee fanfic. :D I'm a giant Puckleberry shipper and you can see this in the story. It's not all Puckleberry though, there's Fabrevans, Faberry friendship, Fintana... and like, more. So review? And this is only really short because I wanted a different scene for the next chapter. (:

* * *

It's a pretty average day for the teenagers living in the small town, Lima, today. There's Cheerios standing by the entrance, hair shining in the sunlight and uniforms freshly pressed for the perfect week ahead of them. There's the football players, on the other side of the double doors, grinning and punching each other in the shoulders as teenage boys do. Then there's the hockey players, smirking with evil glee as another nerd is thrown into the dumpster behind the school.

And then there's the Gleeks. Of course, most of them are actually popular. There's Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, and Noah Puckerman; the football players. And then there's Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, and Quinn Fabray; the cheerleaders. But as for Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Lauren Zizes, they're the unpopular(with Rachel being most) bunch of the group.

So the day starts and the slushies are distributed. But this "average" day is completely wiped off the board when Noah Puckerman(known as Puck, if you still want to keep your physical health) punches Dave Karofsky for slushying Rachel Berry. Because that, my dear readers, is not an average thing to do.

"What the hell, Puckerman?" Karofsky yells through his bloody hand, staggering backwards. His face is a scary red and no one else dares to make a sound. Even Rachel, who's behind Puck's protective position, eyes big and wide. Deep, unsteady breathing is coming from Puck's snarled mouth.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her, Karofsky," He hisses, fists sitting heavily at his side. Rachel steps up, ever the brave one, and touches his shoulder lightly.

"It's rather fine, N-"

"Well, I'm not fucking fine about it, Berry, so you must not be." His dark eyes glance at her short figure before narrowing in on Dave again.

Everyone's terrified and confused. Thinking about what could possibly happen if he reacts angrily back, Dave walks off, shoving a frightened freshman into a locker.

Then everyone looks at Puck, mixed expressions on. Rachel is looking at him with something akin to awe. Finn Hudson, however, is glaring, jaw clenched with jealousy. Quinn Fabray looks at Puck, brow furrowed in thought before leaning into her boyfriend Sam's arms. And Santana Lopez looks livid.

"I... Thank you," Rachel murmurs adorably soft before rushing off to the bathroom. Then the loud murmur of conversation slowly walks in and all is normal for the time being, Puck storming off to his locker, brow furrowed as he unlocks his locker and puts his things in. It's not long before Finn comes up, eyes confused and a little angry.

He leans on the locker next to his (kind of)best friend, looking down. "So uh, what the hell was that?" Puck doesn't respond right away, glancing lazily at the tall boy before shutting his locker and shrugging. To anyone else, including Finn, it seems that Puck is exaggerating his response. To his mother or sister(or Rachel Berry), he's panicking because he doesn't really know.

"Someone needs to stand up for the little midget. Might as well be me since I'm apparently the only one who likes her." With a sneer and cocked eyebrow, Puck walks away from the conversation, toward his Spanish class. And then the normal setting is erased again when Puck walks in to find a familiar hour-glass figure standing behind the wooden desk.

"Ah. Mr. Puck." Holly Holiday grins, a joking tone setting in. Shock creeps off and Puck laughs, sliding into his familiar seat.

"I'll be damned."

"And how is my favorite badass?" She questions easily, smiling as she stands up. Puck tenses up, looking at his bruised fist then at the door. He mumbles a half-hearted response that he's fine and looks down at his books. Once Dean Stewart, a baseball player, walks in, all is forgotten for the time being. But all through the class, Puck can feel her questioning eyes on his face.

The time passes by without warning to the two people and Puck is already up, about to go out the door into the bustling hallway when Holly's pen stops writing. "Puck, come here please." He groans, pivots on his foot and looks at the substitute, annoyed that she wanted to press on.

_On something that's none of her fucking business too_, his foul-mouthed mind adds.

"What's wrong, Puck?" She peers at him, analyzing his tense muscles. He rolls his eyes, feeling like Schuester might be rubbing off on her. Then the usually rude teenager shrugs, looking down at his growing purple fists. Not that he regrets a damn thing he did this morning.

"I.." He doesn't know if he should tell her or not. "I realized that I have to protect someone since no one else is even fucking willing to." Then she frowns, eyebrows creased down, not quite understanding.

She clears her throat before standing up and stacking a few papers. "Well, I'll see you at Glee, alright Puckerman? Good luck with... protecting her.." She murmurs the last part and Puck nods stiffly, walking out.

He has a feeling this second half of the school year is going to be life-changing.


	2. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

I'm really surprised at the reaction. (: Here's the second chapter. It took me a while trying to find my inner Quinn.

* * *

Quinn Fabray isn't exactly nice. Sure, there were those sickeningly sweet moments she had when she was pregnant but besides that, she was a royal bitch and everyone knew that perfectly well.

Especially Rachel Berry.

And it's weird because she and Rachel weren't enemies in middle school and younger. They were friends, almost. Like, a person you would talk to as a last resort. And then when high school came and she had realized that it was a 'bully or be bullied' situation, she did what every Fabray in her family would've done:

She destroyed lives.

And then the story just got worse later on because no matter what, you could not break Rachel Berry's stride. It was true with Rachel. Sticks and stones might break her bones but words won't ever hurt her. So why should she try and help? Rachel's a big girl now. This has been her routine for years now.

And yeah, she might have paid Karofsky to do the slushying this morning but hey, all's fair in love and war.

The blonde glances at Sam's face and watches as it twists into guilt as he eyes the girls bathroom. And something hits her right in the stomach.

Metaphorically of course.

She feels it tear at her insides and she leans into Sam's arms a little more, trying to get his attention. He didn't take any notice and walks down the hallway, watching the bathroom door with a pity look. Quinn's guts twist again and she clenches her jaw before realizing that it's jealousy.

"Sam, what are you staring at?" She snaps, eying him with a cool, collected look. He looks away finally, biting his lip and shrugging.

"Quinn... don't you think that you're too harsh on Ra- Berry?" She cocks an eyebrow at him, pulling away and placing her hands on her hips. Too harsh?

She furrows her brow angrily. "Too harsh? My god, Sam, she's not a baby. It doesn't hurt her. Besides, this is just another story to tell Broadway when she's older," She replies, not quite concerned with his feelings. She brushes him off, rolling her blue eyes to the ceiling. He's way too dramatic. Maybe she needs to find a new boytoy.

He leans on his locker, throwing a hurt look at her. "I didn't think.. Quinn, you're bullying. My god, you and the rest of the Glee Club!" He runs a hand through his hair and she bites her lip subconsciously. "She's nice and sweet and sure, she thinks she's the best singer in the world but honestly, she has no friends and no mom and.. if you had only one thing to hold on to, wouldn't you flaunt it?"

She stares at him before frowning deeply. Then she walks off, into another hallway, where almost no one is standing. She hears a frustrated growl come from the hallway she had just come from and glances over her shoulder as Sam storms off into a classroom. Then the halls are empty and she lets in a shaky breath, smoothing down her skirt before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Hey, Berry." The brunette whips around, staring at the blonde with horror. Quinn gasps, covering her eyes and slamming her back into the door. "Oh my god! I-I.. I'm, uh, sorry." Her hand reaches behind her, struggling to find the doorknob when Rachel speaks up softly.

"Sorry, Quinn. I was changing, you see, and I was just in the middle of putting my lovely unicorn sweater on wh-" Quinn waves a hand around blindly in front of her.

She grimaces before opening her mouth. "Hey, I'll... I'll, um, grab you a pair of jeans and a tank top. Is that okay?" A pause.

"Well... I mean, are you sure they will fit me properly?"

"Are you calling me fa-. You know what, not gonna..." She sighs. "I'll be right back." She turns around quickly and opens her eyes, almost sprinting out of the bathroom. Once out, she sighs to herself. "F you, conscience." She really doesn't wanna do this. But then again, she doesn't want to have to see Puck staring at her legs like a pervert and everyone else snickering at her unicorn sweater.

There's a thing called second-hand embarrassment, you know.

She comes back in a rush, running into an empty classroom at one point when a group of Cheerios walked past. She walks in and there's no one at the mirrors but one of the stalls are closed. "R-Berry?" She almost slips and scowls to herself.

The stall door opens slightly and the singer pokes her head on, a pout on her lips. "Sorry if I embarrassed you by changing in the public area of the girls bathroom. That must have greatly-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why do you talk so much? God, I feel like punching you each time you open your mouth," Quinn says bitterly, watching Rachel's face fall noticeably before a small, weak smile is plastered on like new wallpaper over ugly, fading paint. Quinn frowns because really, you can't help but be sad when the strongest person you've ever meet is down too.

She hands over the clothes and Rachel takes them, actually snatching them and the blonde almost says something too but the stall closes and Quinn is left with the noise of zippers and sounds of fabric rubbing with fabric. Then Rachel steps out and Quinn is stunned into silence. The freak looks good when she's not blabbing her mouth and wears actually normal clothes.

Quinn must've been checking her out subconsciously because Rachel makes her lips go into a tight line and raises one of her (somehow)perfect eyebrows. "Well, uh, I'm gonna go. Wash those clothes before you give them back. Hell, if you want, I'll refer you to some stores where you can buy some more like them." She wonders how she can go from insult to friendly advice.

But then again, that's just Quinn. Rachel just nods and fiddles with the edge of the edge of the red tank before walking to Quinn, grabbing her books before walking past the cheerleader and to her class. Quinn stands there, shocked before shrugging and going to class too. She walks into class as soon as Rachel takes an empty seat right up front and unlike the annoying diva, she takes a seat next to Santana who sneers.

"You and Stubbles do the dirty in the bathroom or something, Momma?" Quinn narrows her blue eyes and cocks an eyebrow.

"Shut it, Boobs McGee." Santana laughs and flicks her ponytail before looking at the English teacher, a young blonde with a thing for smiling too big with her beaver teeth. Santana doesn't question where she was at all and neither does the teacher. Although, Berry did get the most of the attention with her new outfit. When class ends at its usual time, Quinn packs up her things and grabs them, about to walk out the door when Santana asks again.

"Seriously, where were you? You missed Karofsky walking in with stupid fucking tape over his nose." Quinn doesn't answer, just shrugs and keeps walking, crowd parting like the Red Sea for her. She doesn't mention the strange good deed she did or the unattractive trait of being protective of the school's punching bag that Sam seems to have.

Besides, that was one time thing anyway. Never gonna happen again.


End file.
